Back On Track
by ZoeyTear
Summary: BBC Sherlock. Johnlock. AU of what happens when he comes back. Sherlock is back from the dead. His time away seems to have brought up very strong emotions he once thought to be dead. Sherlock is in love with John Watson... (Guys, this was my first fanfiction. It's so old. Don't be too harsh. I was only young)


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter One./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story, bar original creations. I recognise that BBC own the Sherlock characters I am writing about./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDisclaimer: Alright, I wrote this story a while ago. It was completed in January 2013. It was my first fanfiction, and I'd like to let you know that I think my quality of writing in this is very poor compared to what I write now. So, if you're forming opinions on my writing capabilities, which you may, please do not base ANYTHING off this story. Read more of my recent things. Thank you! - Zoey/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Sherlock's P.O.V*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It had been about seven months since I had seen John. At first I was fine.I had saved him and that's all that mattered. I didn't really think about John much, I was far too bored and for the first time ever, I felt starved./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But, recently he had crept into my bored mind. I missed his company and how he was the only one who ever really accepted me. I thought about John, sitting at his desk coming up with amusing titles for our cases. I thought about when we were together, not on a case; Having fun. I never showed that I was enjoying myself so much, though. I don't know why I wouldn't let myself show my emotions...I wish I had./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stop it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What ememotions/em? I was sounding like a mad man. I sounded as if I was in love, but I had always thought caring was a disadvantage./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed heavily and shifted my sitting position. I was sitting up in the tree above my grave. I was always here...It seemed right. It also meant I would occasionally see and Lestrade. John never came...well, once ages ago. He asked for me not to be dead. I wanted to run over to him and...Nothing. I wanted to do nothing. It was for his own good./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Even now that I had traced the sniper down and taken care of him...I found I couldn't go back. I had said that I was going to go back after I found him...but so much time had passed and I knew that John and most other people might only be coming to terms with my death ...do I go and stop their grieving,or do I wait maybe even a year until they are over my death, have moved on and I'm a mere memory?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I suddenly felt very sad. I never felt What was wrong with me/em?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I pushed away the strange feelings I felt welling up in my chest and draped a blanket over me. The sky was darkening and my watch had broken after my fall, so I judged by the darkness of the night, it was time to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I soon fell asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Johns P.O.V*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was nearly nine at night .I was getting ready for sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I knew what I'd be greeted with./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had come back to my old apartment I had once shared with...him. I only arrived this morning and it had been an eventful day. A lot of crying and shouting and breaking things and more crying. I decided I wanted to sleep in Sherlock's room. I was just settling under the soft covers when I suddenly got a strong sense of my old friend. I felt like...he was thinking of me. Talking about me or something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"''No'' I huffed. He's dead. I've gone through this, if I need more proof I'd go to his grave!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yes, I would visit Sherlock's grave tomorrow. With that thought , I snuggled down and held my bottle of vodka like a baby./p 


End file.
